The HairTie
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [Souji x Hijikata] Hijikata breaks his favorite hair-tie.


**The Hair-Tie**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I never knew thinking up ideas for Souji x Hijikata fanfiction was so difficult. sigh I haven't written one since _Sacrificial Scars_, which this takes place after and it's very hard to find ideas, but I did! I am very happy with it and I hope it turns out alright. Yes, this is a one-shot. 

**-o-**

Hijikata always liked Souji's long hair. It fit him very well and have him grace, and yet a sense of mystery. Plus, Hijikata loved to run his hands through it when being unable to sleep at night. 

" Hijikata?" Souji peaked into the room, instantly catching eyes with his vice-commander. Souji jumped, for Hijikata didn't have his ponytail, his hair was just down, flowing past his shoulders and down his back. Souji was about to question it, but Hijikata stopped him. 

" Don't ask." He growled. 

" Did something happen?" Souji asked anyway, " I mean, it is the middle of summer, I would assume you'd want your hair up." 

Hijikata grimaced, " Didn't I tell you not to ask?" 

" I know, but you'd end up telling me sooner or later." Souji said, creeping into the room and closing the door behind him. Souji smiled and scooted over to his vice commander, sitting behind him, wrapping his arms around Hijikata's broad shoulders and hanging there loosely. 

" I broke my hair-ribbon." He said simply. 

" So?" Souji perked his eyebrows up. " Don't you have plenty?" 

" I know." Hijikata growled. 

" So, what's the big deal?" Souji asked, pulling the rest of his body up so his chin rested on Hijikata's shoulder. His pale hands massaged at Hijikata's tense muscles. 

" That wasn't just any hair-tie." Hijikata explained, feeling a bit calmer. 

Souji blinked, " Was it your red one?" 

" No, the blue." Hijikata shook his head. 

" But I thought you didn't like blue." Souji informed, working his hands to the sides of Hijikata's neck. 

" I don't, but that one has some signifigance." He said. Souji looked at the table in front of Hijikata and there lay a silky blue hair-tie that was ripped in two. " You gave that one to me." Hijikata choked out. 

Souji smiled, and then giggled, " It's really no big deal. I'll give you another one." 

" I don't want another one, I want that one." Hijikata growled. 

Souji smile grew, " You know, when nobody's around, you can be a real selfish child." 

" Be quiet." Hijikata sighed, meaning no harm in his words. 

" Or, " Souji smiled, taking the two pieces. He tied them where they broke and pulled tightly to make sure it'd stay, and pulled Hijikata's hair up to it's sufficent height and tied it. " You could have just done that instead being a baby and whining about it." He teased, patting Hijikata on the back. 

Hijikata took hold on Souji's wrists and turned himself around. He looked into Souji's large purple eyes and smiled, but said nothing as he put Souji into his lap. " It seems I'll have to punish you." Hijikata grinned, running his hands through Souji's hair, and kissing his neck, 

Souji grinned, " Is that what you call it? Hardly seems like a punishment." 

" It will be, but later." Hijikata whispered against Souji's neck. 

" Should I make sure the door is locked?" Souji asked, reaching up to slide Hijikata's kimono off of his shoulders. 

Hijikata thought for a moment, " Normally I wouldn't say this, but don't you think it'd be more exciting at the fact somebody might walk in on us, making love?" 

Souji perked up, " I believe it would. But, I'll need your hair down for this." Souji smiled, taking down Hijikata's hair. He tossed the hair-tie, which flew out one of the windows and onto the veranda. 

" I guess I didn't need that hair tie after all." Hijikata smiled, leaning down to kiss Souji. 

And the hair tie was left forgotten... 

" Hey, Tatsu! I found a hair-tie!" Tetsu cheered. 

" It's probably Hijikata's, go give it back to him." Tatsu ordered. Tetsu whined for a moment, but pressed his hands on the sliding door to Hijikata's room, " Hiji-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yaaaaaaaay. I found that mildy amusing. Not at all what I thought it would be. Oh well. 


End file.
